


Visions of Sugarplums

by Rainyhart



Series: Eat Well and Also Often [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Kink, Crack, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainyhart/pseuds/Rainyhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That fic where dean dreams himself in a food-land paradise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visions of Sugarplums

Every single holiday season Dean swears his dreams are invaded with food.

It doesn’t start off too bad, usually being just bits and pieces of actual events he’s had during the day, but when Christmas starts rolling around he can tell they’ve definitely gotten worse.

_Better?_

Yeah, no, they’ve definitely gotten _better._

In his most recent one he’s thrown into a land entirely of edible foods and Dean knows for sure he’s damn doomed.

His surroundings are acres and acres of tall banana pudding flavored wheat that he gets busy with breaking down and eating until he runs into a clearing a few minutes into it. At first he just guesses that it’s dirt, but then there’s the smell of chocolate lifting into the air and curiosity ends up getting the best of him. He grabs a handful and samples some of it cautiously, but it only takes him a second to identify it.

It’s _oreo crumbles._

_Of course it is._

The chocolate is rich and thick, and tastes everything like eating chocolate dirt should taste (which is pretty damn good), but like every other time he’s ever eaten chocolate, it only takes a while before he hits a sugary wall and has to take a break to let it settle.

Dean cradles his bloated tummy and patiently waits for the inevitable cramps he knows are sure to happen, but when his stomach growls instead he realizes probably one of the most important things about this entire scenario.

It’s all a _dream._

He could do whatever he _wants._ He could create an entire football stadium full of sky-scraper size fries and thousands of cheeseburgers. He could go swimming in milkshake pools or drink from canyons filled to the brim with chocolate milk.

His stomach doesn’t even hurt right now even though he must have already eaten more than the average person should eat in a single sitting; especially because it’s sweets.

Yet still, he just can’t find it in himself to care, really. Not an ounce.

Dean pats his tummy and moves on.

Eventually he stumbles out of the wheat to find rows of grape bushes, all perfectly lined up at the side of a long, narrow road to god knows where.

Of course he attacks the grapes first, but he makes sure to take his time doing so, breaking stems off one at a time so he can yank individual grapes off with his teeth while he relaxes himself down on the ground. Somehow, even at his slow pace he manages to go through two of the bushes before he decides his dry mouth his had plenty of hydration.

But god, he could definitely still eat some more.

So he decides to try the road.

The texture isn’t anything like the oreo dirt. It’s harder, somehow- more colorful. Dean takes a handful of it to give it a test lick and finds out that the little pebbles are actually little bits of rock candy. After several more much eager helpings he concludes that they’re much better than the oreo crumbs, and then, five minutes later, that he ended up walking the road as he ate because he sure as hell doesn’t ever remember there being a giant marshmallow right in the middle of everything.

Then again, he doesn’t remember not being able to see his feet either.

Shit.

How is he even able to physically move at this point? He takes a moment to gently knead his tummy and guesses that he’s gained at least five inches around his waist with all that he’s packed inside. It doesn’t hurt though, and that’s the most important thing. The fact that none of this affects him in any way he wouldn’t want it to is what makes this entire experience the best.

And it’s exactly why he has an urge to climb to the top of this giant dream marshmallow right now.

Lucky for him, a marshmallow means extra stick, so all he has to do is take hold and slowly inch himself higher, but because it has so much stick he often finds himself having to take a break to eat off the build-up it creates on his hands when each time he grabs on to a piece it decides to glue itself to him.

Dean’s not sure how long he’s climbing the thing. He guesses it must be a while when his stomach starts to press uncomfortably into the soft texture so he finds himself thankful when he finally hits air and pulls himself up to lay on the top.

He soaks in the victory for a while, feeling sated and full and comfortable and tired when he realizes just how close to the clouds he is. Already he feels himself being pulled into a food coma from the plethora of food he’s shoved into himself, but the temptation of it floating by so close to him is too much to resist and so he rips off a chunk and gently places it on his tongue as he drifts off to sleep.

When he wakes the next morning it’s to the taste of cotton candy swirling his taste-buds.


End file.
